Talk:Fessler
You know, looking over this page again, I wonder if Fessler was in on what Central Command was up to with the Nationwide Transmutation Circle. Given his position, it's possible that he was already involved with Central Command and the fact that he didn't seem to care about his men's lives as well as the fact that he vigorously drove the massacre forward while "clumsily" sacrificing legions of his own men suggest that he may have been trying his damnedest to carve a "crest of blood" into the land as a step toward his own immortality... CorbeauKarasu 01:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I never looked at it that way, but you're probably right. Hughes thought it was because Fessler wanted glory for himself, but from an "educated" (based on knowing the story) viewpoint, your explanation makes a lot more sense.--Fullmetal Fan 05:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) About Kanjis and Romajis of military patents Since there's been a great deal of tension due to the reverted edits, and since the contributor at hand refuses to use normal channels of discussion and, instead, seems to be prone to start an "edit war", I thought it was best to open the discussion beforehand, so to explicit the reasons why the wikia chooses not to put kanjis and Romajis of common japanese words in the wikia. - first and foremost, exactly because they are "common japanese words". They are not an especific or special vocabulary, nor they have special or fundamental meaning in the context of the series. To translate such words would be tantamount to start translating others, such as "nii-san", "sensei", etc, and this is a wikia, not a japanese dictionary. If people want to know how to spell "Colonel" in japanese, they only need to go to google. - Second, because, altough many of the military personel of FMA retain their patents for most/the whole of the series, some very important ones do not. And we don't want people mistaking characters for their patents, which is a transitory characteristic and not a permanent one. "So, if that's the case", one could say, "why put 'Colonel Roy Mustang' at the start of the article?' Because, as a rule, you always refer, at first, to an military personel by their patent + name. It's a mere linguistical convention and not the definition of a name. So, please, if you disagree with these concepts, feel free (and encouraged) to speak your mind and make your point. HERE. And not making a "do/undo" battle in the actual articles. Turdaewen (talk) 21:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I like the reasoning behind not wanting people to confuse that for their actual names. I've seen some pages on wikipedia (the regular one, no less) of character pages where they write "Dono" as someone's last name; entirely unaware that it's just a honorific used by certain characters. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 22:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) True, but sometimes Manga creators use different Kanjis for words than other Kanji we might usually come across. For instance, the Kanjis for "strong" in Armstrong's moniker is "豪," rather than the more common (to me) "強;" both Kanji even posses the same On'yomi (i.e. Gou). What I'm saying is that, while some might know the Romaji for those titles, it doesn't mean we know the Kanji, and I like to be 100% on everything. Besides, one of the reasons I added the character's Japanese title to their name (such as "Roi Mastangu Taisa"), is because the person who made the page, typed the character's English title along with their name (such as "Major Alex Louise Armstrong"), so to be consistent, I added the character's Japanese title along with their name. For Roy Mustang, I figured since most of the other military characters (Armstrong, Fessler, Hawkeye, etc.) have their English titles to them, I should type "Colonel" alongside Roy Mustang, since he seems to be the only one without a title. Also, you guys forgot about recorrecting my edits to Maes Hughes. Dethklok91 (talk) 02:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : True. But that's exactly what I was trying to explain you: the "Colonel" Roy Mustang is only there because its the "start of a sentence" and, as the first mention of a military personnel, there should be stated his title, but, again, that doesn't take part on that person's name and doesn't have to be stated in every mention. In other words, "Colonel Roy Mustang" isn't there because that's his name, but because it's written: "Colonel Roy Mustang is an Officer at the Amestrian State Army...". You see the difference? The sentence goes on. And if the aim is to inform people of the kanji related to the title, it would be better to be stated at the Military Ranks page, not in the character's page and, in the case of an especific case, such as Armstrong, the best place to put it would be in the Trivias, so that it could be explained more fully.Turdaewen (talk) 14:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Turdaewen, no offense, but your reason for not adding Japanese titles to a character's name doesn't really make any sense. You don't want the person's Japanese title alongside their name because "we don't want people mistaking characters for their patents, which is a transitory characteristic and not a permanent one," but then you say, "you always refer, at first, to an military personel by their patent + name. It's a mere linguistical convention and not the definition of a name." I would think in the Japanese military, the Colonels might introduce themselves as "____ ____ Taisa," just as American Colonels would introduce themselves as "Colonel ____ ____;" it's kind of a two-way street. Dethklok91 (talk) 04:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : None taken! These rules about military ranks and such are always a complicated matter and there's always different opinions about it. But my main point was that we are not trying to make a Japanese FMA wikia, but an english one and, as such, we have no intentions of using "japanese grammar" and rules. Japanese names are always followed by a title, wether they be military or not, that's a japanese grammar rule, but that doesn't apply to english and we CHOSE (as in a choice, that could have been different) not to translate or state any Japanese names unless they were exactly that: propper names, and not common words, as of not to "mix" and "mistake" people. You may agree with it or not, but it is a choice, and not an incorrect one. Turdaewen (talk) 14:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Also, you don't have any room to be calling anyone a "brat." You redid my edits because you didn't like them as well. I didn't contribute to those pages with the intent to anger you; like you, I just wanted to contribute my own knowledge. A lot of good that did me. However, I will admit that I did look like a brat when I continuously undid your changes, but as a newbie, I didn't know about the "Talk Room." If it makes you happy, the next time it becomes apparent that you and others don't agree with any changes I might make, I'll bring it to your attention (though I'm not sure how). Dethklok91 (talk) 02:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Honey, I didn't undo your edits because I was angry... I undo much a sillier edits all the time, it really doesn't bother me in the least. I reedit because you were vetoed by the Wikia's Admin and you kept insisting upon it, not regarding the guidelines, propper lines of discussion and nor even polite editing. And I didn't called you a brat, I said you were ACTING like one (which is quite different), and that is true, whether you were aware of your actions or not. : And, really, "ignorance of the rules" is such a weak excuse. The rules apply to all, whether it's your first day or you visit the wikia for years. If you don't know the rules of a wikia, or how to edit, or what a talk page is for, you shouldn't even be editing in the first place! It is your job and obligation to get aquainted to the rules before you start editing, just as well it is your job to study the subjects for a test, and not complain you "didn't know anything about it" once you get an "D" for it. There's "democracy" here, and everywhere else, only to a certain degree of basic knowledge and rules of engadgement. And they are not at all hard: you simply need to ASK and READ, before acting. : But, please, do not think for a moment we are "sabotaging you" because we are "envy" of your "great edits". I'm here a long time and I have no intentions of making everything on my own. It's just too much work. Hell, it is too much work as it is: making sure people don't put up bad edits in the pages. Every good contribution is not only good: it is welcome. But what I do reinforce is that this wikia does require a considerable sum of humbleness to know that not everything you put up will be accepted, even some things you feel very strongly about. I had several edits of mine being vetoed and I didn't make a fuss about it. But, if you don't agree in the veto, it is your obligation not to insist on it and put it up to discussion. Even knowing that, sometimes, you won't win it and will have to 'sulk it up'. We all did (even CK, sometimes). : A fair warning, though: this is not your average anime wikia, where people put up all sorts of crap and get away with it: we have some highly specialized people in FMA, here, and, if you want to make a point, you'll have to know not only your FMA, but your English, Philosophy, Alchemy... etcetera. Turdaewen (talk) 14:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : By the way, maybe you should finally look up "Colonel" too. Since you have yet to spell it correctly even a single time thus far.Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 14:27, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : There, I changed "Coloniel" to "Colonel." Happy? Dethklok91 (talk) 07:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC)